Finding Wonderdocks
by Nimue-Crapote
Summary: Allen,un jeune homme gentil et rêveur, se voit tomber dans l'enfer d'un pensionnat anglais. Entre le machiavélique Komui et le mystérieux personnage de Kanda; le seul chemin vers ses rêves est aussi celui qui pourrait le détruire...
1. Chapter 1

Hola ! C'est ma troisième fic… C'est drôle parce que du coup ça va faire un petit smiley comme ça devant mon nom :3

Hahaha oui je suis vraiment une gamine. Alors, cette histoire se déroule verse le dix-neuvième siècle. Le personnage principal est Allen, et autant vous prévenir de suite, ça va surement être du Yullen. Le premier chapitre est très déprimant, je le conçois. Je voudrais aussi préciser que c'est un roman pour ceux qui aiment la lecture, littératre, etc. Effectivement ce n'est pas du « fautes d'orthographe- suspens zéro- verbes mal conjugués »… Bon, ce n'est pas GENIAL non plus, mais voilà quoi… Allez, bonne lecture les fanficeuses/eurs !

**Finding Wonderdocks**

Chap.1 - La Foxhouse

Un jeune homme pâle marche, seul, dans les rues pluvieuses de Londres. Allen grelotte dans sa fine redingote et ses petits souliers troués. Au prochain coin de rue, il sera fixé. Ça y est, il la voit. On l'appelle la Foxhouse. Imposante, la bâtisse est faite de briques noire et de lattes de bois sombre et du toit semblent dépasser des dizaines de corniches biscornues. Si dans le reste du ciel il bruine, au dessus de ce petit manoir on jurerait qu'il y fait bien plus sombre et que la pluie tombe plus fort. Le garçon déglutit. C'est à peine si un éclair ne vient pas frapper le sommet des tuiles tandis qu'un rire machiavélique retentit. Non, tout de même pas. Enfin, il espère. Allez, courage, Allen.

D'un pas timide, tout en serrant dans son petit poing son sac de voyage, il gravit les marches du perron. Dans ce sac, il a toute sa vie, et toute sa richesse. Une montre à gousset qu'il tient d'un vieil oncle fou. Un pendentif ayant appartenu à sa mère, décédée depuis déjà longtemps. Son ours en peluche, auquel il tient énormément, pour avoir toujours été à ses coté ainsi que garder toutes ses maigres économies dans la mousse de son ventre. Et, le plus récent, la plume de son tuteur, le Maréchal Cross. Cet homme, bien que bourré de défauts, était la personne qu'Allen admirait le plus : c'est de lui que le jeune homme tenait toute son éducation. Seulement, il avait été envoyé à la Foxhouse, un pensionnat londonien, car le Maréchal avait été appelé à l'étranger pour une longue période, peut-être pour toujours.

Un petit écriteau portait l'inscription : « Veuillez sonner, et non pas toquer ». Le souffle d'Allen se transforma en buée dans l'air glacé et alla effleurer les lettres rouges. Etait-ce écrit avec du sang ? Il frissonna, et secoua la tête, comme si cela allait débarrasser son esprit de toutes ces idées morbides. Il inséra son doigt dans la gueule du renard en argent, et pressa le bouton de la sonnette. Aussitôt, un bruyant « TOC ! TOC ! TOC ! » se fit entendre. Puis, des pas résonnèrent sur ce qui semblait être du vieux parquet.

- Oui, oui, je suis là ! Qui est-ce ?

Je…Hum, je m'appelle Allen Walker. Mon maitre vous a envoyé une lettre de recommandation…

La porte s'entrouvrit, et Allen pensa que c'était une invitation à rentrer, avant que le canon d'un fusil aille se planter entre ses deux yeux.

- Et qui me dit que c'est bien vous ? On en a vu, des saletés de voyous, par ici ! Et puis, il y a marqué de sonner, pas de toquer ! Savez pas lire ?

- Oh ! Mais-mais, j'ai sonné seulement ça à fait le brui… tenez, ici un double de la lettre de Monsieur Cross.

Une voix plus grave, pleine d'autorité, vint se mêler à la conversation.

- Baisse cette arme, Reever. Entre, Allen, nous t'attendions.

Ouf, se dit Allen, jusque-là il était encore entier. Mais dans quel endroit sordide son supposé tuteur l'avait il encore fourré ?

Reever ! Monte le sac d'Allen dans son dortoir !

- Oui, mai-ai-ai-aitre…

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. A droite, il pouvait distinguer un petit salon de style napoléonien, presque entièrement recouvert de dentelle et de poussière, tandis que de la gauche s'échappait un nuage nauséabond dont l'odeur rappelait à Allen les fumeries d'opium devant lesquelles il était passé en arrivant par les docks. La voix s'éleva de nouveau, plus doucereuse cette fois, provenant à peut près de l'endroit où l'on voyait deux petits reflets de verres de lunettes.

- Tu dois avoir faim, Allen.

- En effet, monsieur.

- Appelle moi Monsieur Komui.

- Oui, Monsieur Komui.

- Tu m'a l'ait poli, mon petit Allen.

- J'espère, Monsieur Komui.

- Dis moi, est-tu timide ? Ou as tu peur, peut-être ?

- …

- Tu as peur. Et bien, tu ne devrais pas. Ou peut-être que si. Je ne sais pas. Vas dans le couloir, tourne à droite, puis monte le petit escalier en colimaçon. Là-haut, tu ouvres la porte en verre avec un carreau cassé, et tu arriveras au réfectoire. Tes petits camarades sont là bas, en train de diner.

- Merci, Monsieur Komui.

La salle était remplie à craquer. Allen attrapa une gamelle dont la propreté était plus que douteuse, et la tendit à une dame affublée d'un chapeau en plastique.

_Sprotch. _Mmh, ça promet, cette…heu… c'était quoi au fait ? tant pis, il avait trop faim.

Un jeune homme se leva, à l'autre bout de la cantine et lui fit un signe de la main.

- Eh, le nouveau ! Là bas !

Un peu mal à l'aise, Allen se dirigea quand même vers son interlocuteur. En lui serrant la main, il eut tout d'abord une petite surprise : Un de ses œil était couvert par un cache noir. Que lui était-il arrivé ? D'ailleurs, bien qu'assez beau, ce jeune homme avait un physique singulier. Sa chevelure était aussi orange et en pétard, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu crétin mais gentil.

- Moi, c'est Lavi, et toi ?

- Allen.

- C'est drôle !

Allen détourna son regard. Personnellement, non seulement il n'adorait pas que l'on parle de son nom, mais en plus de cela Lavi, comme il s'appelait, était celui qui inspirait le plus la « drôlerie » entre eux deux. Lui, Allen, avait peut-être des yeux anormalement pâles et des cheveux carrément blancs, ce qui était effectivement étrange pour un homme de quinze ans, mais au moins il n'avait pas une perruque de clown sur le sommet du crâne. N'est-ce pas, Lavi ?

Il choisit cependant de sourire. S'il devait rester ici jusqu'à sa majorité, autant se faire des amis. Le roux continua sur la longueur, sans reprendre son souffle :

- Tu sais, je suis ici depuis toujours ! Je ne me souviens pas d'une seule journée où je n'ai pas dû avaler cette chose immonde, haha ! Bah… Tu vas t'y faire. Pourquoi tu es là ? Moi, je n'ai plus de parents. M'en fout. Tu sais, si tu es sympa, je te montrerais comment faire le mur la nuit. Par contre, vaut mieux pas être chopé. T'es déjà allé dans un cabaret ? C'est plein de femmes qui dansent et qui chantent ! Oh oui, je t'y emmènerais, dis ! Et puis je te ferais boire ! C'est drôle, ça aussi. Tu veux mon pain ? Cadeau. Tu viens d'où ? Moi, je ne sais même pas d'où je viens. Tu sais jouer aux cartes ? On n'a pas le droit, mais j'ai réussi à faire entrer un paquet de cartes et des jetons de poker. Je les cache sous ma paillasse. Tu joueras, dis ? Bla bla bla…Bla bla…

Allen soupira. Au moins, il n'aura pas à faire la conversation, puisque ce Lavi avait l'air de la tenir tout seul. Parfait.

Le soir, Allen posa enfin à Lavi la question qui lui avait brulé les lèvres toute la soirée. Ils étaient allongés sur leurs paillasses. Les brindilles qui dépassaient du tissu piquaient méchamment Allen.

- Lavi…

- Oui, Allen ?

- C-Comment tu t'es blessé à l'œil ?

- …

- Si tu n'as pas très envie de raconter, ce n'est pas grave.

- Si ! Si, je vais te raconter, mais… Bon. Ne le répète à personne.

Il s'approcha le plus possible du blondinet, et commença son récit d'une voix à peine perceptible, jetant des regards effrayés de tous les cotés.

- Il y a deux ans, j'ai été convoqué chez Monsieur Komui. Tu sais, Monsieur Komui est un homme respectable… Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est nous protéger… M-m-mais ce jour là, il était inquiet. Il disait qu'il n'avait plus d'argent pour nous nourrir. Il avait beau nous envoyer dans la rue pour mendier pendant notre temps libre, on ne lui ramenait pas assez, qu'il disait. Je lui ais répondu que j'étais désolé. Il m'a confié qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'argent, et m'a demandé si je ferais tout pour l'aider. Il a rajouté que je devais lui en être reconnaissant de ne pas être foutu dehors pour ne pas avoir à me nourrir. Alors, j'ai eu peur ! Peur d'être à la rue, peur de mourir de froid ! Je lui ais dit que j'étais prêt à tout pour l'aider. Pour ça, il m'a répondu qu'il faudrait faire un petit sacrifice. Il m'a offert une tasse de thé… je crois… oui, je crois que tout est dans la tasse de thé. Parce que c'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne. Après, trou noir. Puis un œil estropié. Il faut dire que les gens avaient plus pitié de moi, dans la rue ! J'en ai ramené de l'argent à Monsieur Komui…

Allen avait la bouche entrouverte, et les yeux écarquillés. Terrorisé, il ne savait pas trop s'il fallait le croire ou pas. Puis, lentement, lavi s'approcha encore d'Allen jusqu'à l'agripper par le col et lui sortir dans un long râle :

- Si tu veux un conseil, Allen, je vais t'en donner un. Ici, c'est la loi de la jungle. Et le lion c'est Monsieur Komui. Alors dès que t'en as l'occasion mon vieux, bah tire toi de cet enfer !

Silence gêné. Allen n'osait rien dire. Que tout cela oit vrai ou non, il avait peur. Puis Lavi, comme sortit d'une transe, lança un timide « Bonne nui » et s'enfouit sous ses tissus gris. Cette nuit-là, allen, ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait finit par s'endormir ou pas. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que au bout de nombreux changements de positions, nombreux soupirs, nombreuses pensées ressassées, et peut-être quelques sanglots… ce fut le matin.

Voilà voilà, j'ai écrit le premier chapitre. A une vitesse hallucinante, d'ailleurs. Bon, alors je sais que c'est triste, mais bientôt ça aura sa part de rêves, de merveilleux, de poétique… N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews ! Oui, effectivement, la Nimue-Crapote est une espèce très rare se nourrissant exclusivement de reviews, alors pas de reviews pas de suite :p

Pour la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas elle devrait arriver sans trop tarder…

Bon, et bien sur ce BYE :D

P.S : je voudrais vous poser une question afin de faire un sondage sur ce site de ? Z'êtes un garçon ou une fille ? Parce que j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup plus de filles que de mecs sur ce site… simple intuition… ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis de retour avec le chapitre deux ! Haha, oui, il a pris plus de temps que prévu (marmonnement d'excuses minables, rentrée, boulot, métro, dodo, pensées très prises, agenda très chargé, moi me sentir ministre de l'intérieur). Alors voilà, l'histoire commence à prendre une tournure nette dans mon esprit : ce chapitre 2 va contenir plein de nouvelles choses, surtout la première partie totalement délirante, et la réponse à tout ce suspens est en cours d'écriture !

Je voudrais vous annoncer que je dédie ce chapitre à Deep Ocean de son nom de plume, dont l'anniversaire est le 29 novembre. Je m'excuse pour le retard (à ce stade là c'est PLUS qu'un retard haha), et j'espère que tous les bouquins que tu as eu pour ton anniversaire vont t'occuper. Je voudrais rajouter que le Bad' c'est trop bien et je suis hyper contente d'y aller avec toi ! Je t'aime, sourire tordu. BONNE ANNEE DE SEIZE ANS, ALLEN-KUN !

Je n'ai plus qu'à dire… Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2. Komui, la rechute.

C'est la nuit.

Au cinquième étage de la Foxhouse, Reever quitte la chambre de Komui : il est alors 3 heures du matin.

Le directeur pose ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit en soupirant et tente de remettre un peu en ordre les draps déjà défaits puis se glisse dedans, avant de s'endormir presque directement.

Son rêve est noir… mais n'est pas lugubre. Une mélodie retentit dans ses oreilles… Il sent des pieds nus danser sur de l'herbe fraiche. Dans son lit à baldaquin, Komui fredonne presque indistinctement une musique, et ses pieds s'agitent en rythme dans son sommeil. La mélodie, la mélodie, il l'entend, il l'écoute toute la nuit, et ses pieds, puis ses jambes, s'agitent sur le matelas. Jamais, au grand jamais, une mélodie comme ça ne devrait se terminer…

Maitre… Maitre ! Il est 8h, vous avez rendez-vous dans une heure avec les inspecteurs de l'hygiène, vous vous souvenez ? Réveillez vous.

Komui se redressa brusquement, le dos raide et les yeux grands ouverts, faisant sursauter Reever. Comme une furie, il bondit hors des couvertures et empoigna ses lunettes qu'il enfila de travers, avant de s'effondrer par terre en grognant. De toute évidence, la chute n'était pas prévue.

Oh ! Vous êtes blessé Maitre ?

Non, laisse, idiot !

Puis, en se relevant péniblement, il ajouta :

J'ai des courbatures…

Reever prit un léger teint rose, et articula en gloussant :

Ah, votre soirée n'a pas été de tout repos, je vous l'accorde et plaide coupable, hihihi… J'espère au moins que vous vous êtes amusé…?

Pas toi, crétin ! Ces courbatures, je… je ne les ais pas eus depuis…

Komui fit volte face. Sa bouche était entre ouverte, ses yeux écarquillés et ses lunettes se balançaient à présent à une de ses oreilles ses cheveux noirs étaient dressés sur sa tête et sa chemise de nuit lui donnait l'air d'un malade mental échappé d'un asile. Il se rua sur sa table de nuit, et en arracha tous les tiroirs, qu'il faisait valdinguer à travers la pièce si le contenu ne semblait pas le satisfaire. Enfin, alors que Reever était recroquevillé derrière le bureau en essayant de sauver le plateau du petit déjeuner, le possédé sembla sortir de sa fureur, bien que toujours en transe : dans ses mains tremblantes, qu'il levait à présent en signe de triomphe, reposait une petite boite ouvragée en cuivre.

Elle est là… Je la sens… C'est donc toi. Tu m'as torturée pendant des années, mais ça ne t'a pas suffi. Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as manquée. Oui, tu m'as bien entendue, tu m'as manquée…

Puis il se mit en position de fœtus sur le tapis, en cajolant la boite. Il chantait faiblement :

La lalala, la la lala… Plus jamais, mon amour, plus jamais je ne t'oublierais.

Maitre, je… vous parlez bien de ce que je crois…?

Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

La boîte… votre voyage en Chine…

Ouiiiii ! Elle est là, elle est de retour ! La clé de la boite, je la sens !

Il s'était levé et dansait comme un hystérique. Il rangea ensuite soigneusement la boite dans un petit secrétaire, puis alla se contempler dans le miroir. Peu à peu, son regard qui était jusque là hagard et fiévreux se précisa. Il aplati ses cheveux, remit en place ses lunettes. Tout en s'habillant, il parlait à Reever, bien que ses paroles semblaient en vérité s'adresser à lui-même.

Cette vieille chinoise m'avait vendu la boîte pour une bouchée de pain, de toute évidence elle voulait s'en débarrasser. « Malheur, cette boîte être grand malheur ! » Haha ! Je dirais plutôt : cette boîte être grand bonheur. Ils m'ont traité de fou… J'ai raté quelques missions, d'accord, mais de là à m'accuser d'être accro… Ils ont cru bon d'envoyer Cross me confisquer la clé de la boîte. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas, non, ça, ils ne comprenaient pas. Quand j'ouvrais la boîte, quand j'entendais cette musique… Personne n'avait le droit de me priver de mon seul bonheur ! Personne. Et quand j'entendais cette musique… Je m'allongeais, et en même temps j'étais autre part : un endroit paisible, merveilleux, un endroit, avec… avec… Lui.

Komui marqua une pose. Il boutonna son veston, et dit d'une voix glaciale :

Je vais retrouver la clé. Et avec la clé, je vais retrouver Kanda.

Allen se réveilla lentement, et tourna ses yeux fatigués vers sa montre. 8 heures pile. En baillant, il se remémora son rêve. Rien de très intéressant : il avait déjà eu le même à plusieurs reprises cette semaine… Une silhouette floue marchait avec rapidité dans une clairière. C'était un jeune homme, grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs, et il ne faisait rien de spécial il allait et venait. Ses gestes n'avaient pas de sens : il semblait danser, mais Allen n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien sous ses pieds, n'était même pas certain d'être réellement présent dans ce lieu.

Le blondinet secoua la tête : évidemment qu'il n'était pas vraiment présent : ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et puis le brun ne semblait pas se soucier de lui.

Tu penses à quoi ?

Allen se retourna. Dans le lit d'à coté, Lavi sortit de son lit, tout habillé.

Rien… ça t'arrive de te laver ou de te changer ?

Pour quoi faire ? Enfin oui, pour noël, ou quand y'a une épidémie de poux, mais sinon je vois pas l'utilité.

Laisse tomber… On doit se dépêcher de descendre, Monsieur Komui veut nous voir dans 15 minutes dans le réfectoire pour nous le faire laver : il y a des inspecteurs de l'hygiène aujourd'hui.

Bah tiens ! Je te parie que c'est la seule journée de ma vie où je ne croiserais pas une colonie de rats en allant chercher les balais ! Quel faux cul avec les types de l'administration, ce salaud d'Komui…!

En bas, l'agitation était à son comble. Au fond de la grande pièce, Reever hurlait sur des enfants qui frottaient le sol, tandis que les femmes de cantine, au lieu de distribuer leur bouillasse immonde comme d'habitude, distribuaient des seaux et des éponges à tout le monde.

Et vous mangerez quand je verrais mon reflet dans ces bancs sur lesquels vos petits culs de paresseux se posent tous les jours, vous m'entendez ? Je veux voir mon reflet ! Une, deux, une deux, du nerf !

Soudain, la salle se fit silencieuse, et tout se figea. Les têtes d'une petite centaine de gamins se tournèrent lentement vers la porte où Komui venait d'apparaître, puis ils se remirent tous à frotter tellement frénétiquement qu'on aurait dit une armée de mites crasseuses s'attaquant à tous ce qui leur passait sous la main.

Le nouvel arrivant avait foncé vers Allen, et l'attrapa par sa montre attachée autour du cou, l'étranglant à moitié et l'entrainant dans un endroit plus calme.

Désolé, je t'ai fait mal.

Il n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air désolé. Il continua, avec une voix mielleuse :

Ton début à la Foxhouse se passe bien, mon enfant ?

Heu, oui, à ce propos, je...

A la bonne heure ! Mon lapin, tu voudrais diner avec moi ce soir ?

Pa... Pardon ? Mais, je, enfin, je ne voudrais pas bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur…

Mais pas du tout, quelle drôle d'idée, hahaha ! J'invite toujours à diner les nouveaux arrivants !

Il avait rit bruyamment. Puis, il ajouta sèchement, comme un ordre :

Ce soir, 7h30, cinquième étage, salle d'apparat. Reever nous fera son poulet au vinaigre.

Il partit aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé.

Voilà, j'ai déjà plus écrit mais je préfères m'arrêter là et mettre le reste dans l'autre chapitre.

Ce chapitre n'était pas encore M du tout, d'ailleurs je pense que je vais mettre un rating K au final pour cette histoire, mais pas plus. Enfin, OUI, bon, D'ACCORD, il y a quelques sous entendus sur des parties de jambe en l'air entre Reever et Komui. Mais pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! (Hehehe… -w-).

Je sais que vous voulez me communiquer votre amour pour ma Fanfic, je le SAIS. J'ai (ou plutôt les créateurs de ) donc créé, pour toi, lecteur, lectrice, un bouton review. Fais toi plaisir.


End file.
